Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1
| years published = 2000-2009 (1-133) 2011 (150-160) | total issues = 133/160 | featured characters = Spider-Man | creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mark Bagley | previous = | next = Volume Two }} Ultimate Spider-Man is an ongoing American comic book series of the superhero fantasy genre published by Marvel Comics. It is part of Marvel's "Ultimate Marvel" alternate reality line and began publication in 2000. The series ran for 133 issues and ended in 2009 with the "Ultimatum" crossover event. All 133 issues have been reprinted in trade paperback format. The series was repackaged as ''Ultimate Spider-Man'', Volume 2 in 2009 and ran for fifteen issues before reverting back to the original number sequence with issue #150. 1-50 * Ultimate Spider-Man 1 * Ultimate Spider-Man 2 * Ultimate Spider-Man 3 * Ultimate Spider-Man 4 * Ultimate Spider-Man 5 * Ultimate Spider-Man 6 * Ultimate Spider-Man 7 * Ultimate Spider-Man 8 * Ultimate Spider-Man 9 * Ultimate Spider-Man 10 * Ultimate Spider-Man 11 * Ultimate Spider-Man 12 * Ultimate Spider-Man 13 * Ultimate Spider-Man 14 * Ultimate Spider-Man 15 * Ultimate Spider-Man 16 * Ultimate Spider-Man 17 * Ultimate Spider-Man 18 * Ultimate Spider-Man 19 * Ultimate Spider-Man 20 * Ultimate Spider-Man 21 * Ultimate Spider-Man 22 * Ultimate Spider-Man 23 * Ultimate Spider-Man 24 * Ultimate Spider-Man 25 * Ultimate Spider-Man 26 * Ultimate Spider-Man 27 * Ultimate Spider-Man 28 * Ultimate Spider-Man 29 * Ultimate Spider-Man 30 * Ultimate Spider-Man 31 * Ultimate Spider-Man 32 * Ultimate Spider-Man 33 * Ultimate Spider-Man 34 * Ultimate Spider-Man 36 * Ultimate Spider-Man 37 * Ultimate Spider-Man 38 * Ultimate Spider-Man 39 * Ultimate Spider-Man 40 * Ultimate Spider-Man 41 * Ultimate Spider-Man 42 * Ultimate Spider-Man 43 * Ultimate Spider-Man 44 * Ultimate Spider-Man 45 * Ultimate Spider-Man 46 * Ultimate Spider-Man 47 * Ultimate Spider-Man 48 * Ultimate Spider-Man 49 * Ultimate Spider-Man 50 51-100 * Ultimate Spider-Man 51 * Ultimate Spider-Man 52 * Ultimate Spider-Man 53 * Ultimate Spider-Man 54 * Ultimate Spider-Man 55 * Ultimate Spider-Man 56 * Ultimate Spider-Man 57 * Ultimate Spider-Man 58 * Ultimate Spider-Man 59 * Ultimate Spider-Man 60 * Ultimate Spider-Man 61 * Ultimate Spider-Man 62 * Ultimate Spider-Man 63 * Ultimate Spider-Man 64 * Ultimate Spider-Man 65 * Ultimate Spider-Man 66 * Ultimate Spider-Man 67 * Ultimate Spider-Man 68 * Ultimate Spider-Man 69 * Ultimate Spider-Man 70 * Ultimate Spider-Man 71 * Ultimate Spider-Man 72 * Ultimate Spider-Man 73 * Ultimate Spider-Man 74 * Ultimate Spider-Man 75 * Ultimate Spider-Man 76 * Ultimate Spider-Man 77 * Ultimate Spider-Man 78 * Ultimate Spider-Man 79 * Ultimate Spider-Man 80 * Ultimate Spider-Man 81 * Ultimate Spider-Man 82 * Ultimate Spider-Man 83 * Ultimate Spider-Man 84 * Ultimate Spider-Man 85 * Ultimate Spider-Man 86 * Ultimate Spider-Man 87 * Ultimate Spider-Man 88 * Ultimate Spider-Man 89 * Ultimate Spider-Man 90 * Ultimate Spider-Man 91 * Ultimate Spider-Man 92 * Ultimate Spider-Man 93 * Ultimate Spider-Man 94 * Ultimate Spider-Man 95 * Ultimate Spider-Man 96 * Ultimate Spider-Man 97 * Ultimate Spider-Man 98 * Ultimate Spider-Man 99 * Ultimate Spider-Man 100 101-133 * Ultimate Spider-Man 101 * Ultimate Spider-Man 102 * Ultimate Spider-Man 103 * Ultimate Spider-Man 104 * Ultimate Spider-Man 105 * Ultimate Spider-Man 106 * Ultimate Spider-Man 107 * Ultimate Spider-Man 108 * Ultimate Spider-Man 109 * Ultimate Spider-Man 110 * Ultimate Spider-Man 111 * Ultimate Spider-Man 112 * Ultimate Spider-Man 113 * Ultimate Spider-Man 114 * Ultimate Spider-Man 115 * Ultimate Spider-Man 116 * Ultimate Spider-Man 117 * Ultimate Spider-Man 118 * Ultimate Spider-Man 119 * Ultimate Spider-Man 120 * Ultimate Spider-Man 121 * Ultimate Spider-Man 122 * Ultimate Spider-Man 123 * Ultimate Spider-Man 124 * Ultimate Spider-Man 125 * Ultimate Spider-Man 126 * Ultimate Spider-Man 127 * Ultimate Spider-Man 128 * Ultimate Spider-Man 129 * Ultimate Spider-Man 130 * Ultimate Spider-Man 131 * Ultimate Spider-Man 132 * Ultimate Spider-Man 133 150-160 * Ultimate Spider-Man 150 * Ultimate Spider-Man 151 * Ultimate Spider-Man 152 * Ultimate Spider-Man 153 * Ultimate Spider-Man 154 * Ultimate Spider-Man 155 * Ultimate Spider-Man 156 * Ultimate Spider-Man 157 * Ultimate Spider-Man 158 * Ultimate Spider-Man 159 * Ultimate Spider-Man 160 * Ultimate Spider-Man 1/2 * * * * Category: Category:Marvel Comics Category:Ultimate Marvel/Comics